Everytime
by ookami child
Summary: Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Kenapa pemuda itu begitu mudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya? Dan berlalu begitu saja dari kehidupannya? Terus dia berdoa, berharap ketika malam datang, bayangan pemuda itu berlalu dari tidur lelapnya dan berhenti menghantuinya/ Warning: OOC, AU, etc


**.**

**EVERYTIME**

**.**

**.  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**song of 'Everytime' © Britney Spears**

**Everytime © ookami**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Warning: Standard applied**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau menyedihkan"

Ino menatap sebuah wajah dihadapannya. Kusam, kuyu, rambut berantakan dan terlihat kantung hitam di sekitar bola matanya. Sangat jelas pemilik wajah itu seperti kurang tidur. Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk merapikan anak rambutnya dan menyelipkan ke belakang telinga. Begitu pula dengan seseorang di hadapannya, melakukan gerakan yang sama persis sepertinya.

"Tidak heran kau dibuangnya." ucapnya kepada seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dari sebuah cermin besar setinggi tubuh manusia.

Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali membasuh wajah dan membersihkan badannya. Karena yang dia ingat ketika pergi ke kamar mandi keperluannya hanya untuk buang air saja, tidak berminat melakukan yang lainnya.

Tiga hari? Empat hari? Atau lebih? Dia benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia mandi. Dan beginilah hasilnya, tidak ada lagi gadis manis berambut pirang yang tersenyum ceria seperti profil dirinya yang biasa. Yang ada hanya gadis kurus tidak terawat dengan tampang suram menyedihkan. Tinggal diberi _make up_ warna pucat dan cipratan efek darah di sana-sini, maka sempurnalah dia seperti gadis _zombie_ pikirnya.

Ino bergerak menjauhi cermin dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang yang seprainya sudah terlepas berantakan. Digerakkannya bola mata biru miliknya mengitari seluruh ruangan itu. Ruangan itu remang meskipun di luar terik matahari sedang dipuncaknya. Tirai jendela masih tertutup. Bantal guling bertebaran di lantai, botol-botol _softdrink_ bekas bertumpuk di meja berkaki pendek di tengah ruangan, bahkan beberapa ada di atas kasur dan lantai. Bungkus roti bekas dan makanan juga berserakan di mana-mana. Pakaian dan serpihan makanan ringan juga tidak ketinggalan bertebaran di lantai dan kasurnya.

'_Benar-benar parah'_ batinnya dalam hati. Ino meringis menatap kondisi kamarnya yang hampir bisa dikategorikan masuk dalam kondisi tidak layak ditempati seorang gadis muda sepertinya. Bahkan ini lebih parah dari kamar seorang anak lelaki berandal.

Ino kembali tercenung, dia bingung. Lagi dan lagi. Yah, memang entah sejak kapan hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya. Bingung dan linglung lagi.

Ditatapnya telepon seluler yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dekat meja. Mungkin sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menyalakan teleponnya itu. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya berapa banyak email dan miscall yang akan bermunculan ketika dia menyalakannya nanti.

Kembali dia menghela nafas lelah, _'tidak bisa begini terus'_ batinnya lagi dalam hati. Tidak bisa! Dia harus segera keluar dari kamar ini. Bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Memulai rencana hidup yang baru tanpa campur tangan 'orang itu' nantinya.

Tidak boleh berlama-lama menjadi gadis bodoh yang lemah. Dia harus buktikan pada mereka kalau dia baik-baik saja. Cukup semingguan ini saja dia bersembunyi seperti pengecut memalukan yang kalah perang.

Dia harus segera bangkit dan berhenti membuat ayahnya khawatir.

"_Shit_! Dasar gadis bodoh!" desisnya pada diri sendiri ketika mengingat beberapa hari ini dia pasti sudah membuat ayah tersayangnya gelisah dan khawatir dengan kondisi hibernasi-nya.

Segera saja dia beranjak memasuki kamar mandi dan berniat mandi membersihan tubuhnya. Dilepasnya pakaian kusut yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dinyalakannya kran shower dan dibiarkannya air dingin yang mengalir deras mengguyur kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ditengadahkannya kepala ke arah pancuran air, berharap aliran air itu dapat menghapus kenangan kelam yang dengan keras coba dihapuskannya selama beberapa hari ini.

.

.

Hampir 30 menit Ino menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah selesai berpakaian adalah mematikan AC kamar lalu menarik tirai dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya ketika jendela sudah terbuka lebar. Seakan sekian lama tidak menghirup udara segar, Ino menarik nafas sepuas-puasnya dan kembali menghembuskannya dengan keras.

Dia berbalik untuk kembali memandang isi kamarnya dan mulai menentukan bagian yang mana dulu yang akan dibereskannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa memakan waktu hampir 3 jam lebih untuk Ino membereskan segala kekacauan yang terjadi di kamarnya. Ketika dirasa hanya tinggal meja belajarnya adalah hal terakhir yang harus dirapikan, Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya yang bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Tidak sengaja matanya menatap sebingkai foto yang tergeletak di rak tengah meja belajarnya. Foto tersebut menampilkan dua sosok remaja yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan. Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang tersenyum lebar sambil mengaitkan sebelah tangannya ke lengan pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda di sampingnya hanya menampilkan raut wajah bosan menatap ke arah kamera. Sangat kontras dengan si gadis. Pemuda tersebut bertubuh jangkung dan berambut gelap yang diikat tinggi di atas kepalanya, serupa dengan buah nenas.

Di samping bingkai foto itu masih ada beberapa foto yang lain dengan model yang sama. Rambut pirang dan rambut nenas. Hanya saja foto-foto yang lain itu menampilkan usia yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari berseragam TK bergandengan tangan, sampai seragam SMA dimana sang gadis memeluk erat sebelah tangan si pemuda.

Ino terhenyak memandang semua foto-foto itu. Foto dirinya bersama seorang anak lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya jauh sebelum dia bisa membaca huruf dan angka. Anak lelaki yang selalu bersamanya sejak mereka mulai bisa merangkak sampai ketika umurnya sekarang hampir 17 tahun.

Yah, hampir 17 tahun. Karena mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, semua itu tidak akan sama lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi keberadaan pemuda itu di sampingnya. Mulai sekarang dia hanya akan bersama teman-temannya yang lain dimana tidak ada pemuda tersebut diantara mereka.

Dan itu semua terjadi karena kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Masih bisa diingatnya kejadian saat itu dimalam si pemuda berdiri dikamarnya setelah menelpon akan datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dipikirnya itu hanya kunjungan biasa, tidak pernah menduga bahwa mungkin itu kali terakhir si pemuda menginjakkan kakinya di kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

"_Aku ingin bicara sesuatu"_

"_Hah?" Ino hanya menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "ada apa? Tumben kau terlihat serius begini."_

"_Kau tidak baru saja melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil._

_Sementara tidak ada jawaban dari mulut si pemuda, dia hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan serius yang seingat Ino tidak pernah dilakukannya selama mereka mengikat janji sebagai sepasang kekasih._

"_Shikamaru, ada apa? Pertanyaanku tadi hanya bercanda," Ino mulai gelisah melihat gelagat kekasihnya yang terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu, "katakan saja langsung apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."_

"_Kita putus"_

_Sejenak Ino terdiam mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan kekasihnya dengan suara tegas dan lantang. Bisa didengarnya tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari ucapan kekasihnya itu._

"_Hah? Maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengkerut tanda belum mengerti dengan kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Shikamaru._

"_Aku ingin kita berpisah." Shikamaru menatap lurus ke bola mata Ino yang kini sudah berdiri mendekatinya._

_Ino terkejut dan seketika melebarkan matanya, "a-apa-apaan kau Shika? Jangan bercanda!"_

_Shikamaru menghela nafas dengan bosan, "aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku ingin kita segera putus!"_

"_Ke-kenapa? Ada apa?" Ino tergagap menatap pemuda dihadapannya, "a-aku masih tidak mengerti ada apa ini?"_

"_Aku pacaran dengan Temari. Aku bersamanya sekarang" _

_Seketika Ino merasa ada yang memukul kedua lutut kakinya, seakan dunia bergoyang dan melemahkan kedua kakinya yang sedang beusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak._

"_Berhenti bercanda, Shika!" desisnya sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan sorot mengancam._

"_Sudah kubilang aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku mencintainya."_

_Lengkap sudah, seketika Ino merasa Shikamaru melembarkan batu besar ke dadanya, perih, dan dapat dirasakannya pula matanya seperti dilempar segenggam pasir, sakit dan mengaburkan penglihatannya. _

_Ino terdiam tanpa merasa bahwa sekarang wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata yang dia tidak tau kapan jatuhnya, airmata itu jatuh tanpa isakan._

"_K-kau bohong! Ini hanya lelucon, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba..."_

_Belum selesai kalimatnya tapi sudah dipotong Shikamaru, "ini bukan tiba-tiba, kupikir kau sudah menyadarinya beberapa waktu ini"_

"_Aku tidak ada perasaan khusus padamu. Aku menyayangimu, tentu, kita sudah bersama dari kecil tapi hanya sebatas itu, kupikir kau seperti...adikku" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah basah Ino._

"_Kau sinting Shikamaru!" raung Ino, "lalu apa artinya dua tahun ini? Kenapa kau me-menerima ajakanku untuk pacaran?"_

_Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali menatap mata Ino yang sekarang kedua tangan mungil gadis itu sudah mencengkeram kedua bahunya._

"_A-aku tidak mengerti Shika," Ino berbisik menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan terisak, "ke-kenapa?"_

"_Aku mencintainya, Ino. Aku ingin bersamanya. Bisakah kau merelakanku bersamanya?" ucap Shikamaru lirih meskipun Ino tetap mendengar nada ketegasan dari kalimatnya._

_Akhirnya. Inilah akhirnya. Shikamaru benar. Sudah saatnya Ino sadar diri. Dia sudah tahu. Shikamaru sudah menunjukkan perubahan sikapnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Hanya saja Ino menutup mata dan telinganya. Menganggap itu hanya kebosanan sesaat kekasihnya._

_Tapi Ino tidak tahu kalau akan secepat ini Shikamaru melemparkan bomnya. Ino belum siap, dia belum menyiapkan apapun. Dia belum ada pertahanan untuk menghadapinya. Jadi ketika Shikamaru menarik pelatuknya, Ino hanya bisa meraung dan memohon. Berharap pemuda itu mau tinggal di sisinya dan berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar bisa terus bersama. _

.

.

* * *

Dia sadar sebulan terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah Shikamaru tidak pernah lagi mau diajak untuk kencan. Bahkan mereka jarang bertemu, Shikamaru selalu beralasan sibuk dengan kegiatan klub di sekolahnya. Mereka memang berbeda sekolah, jadi Ino tidak bisa memastikan apa saja yang dikerjakan kekasihnya itu selama di sekolah. Dan Ino hanya mendiamkannya meskipun di hati kecilnya sudah merasakan bahwa Shikamaru berbeda dari biasa dan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Mungkin karena _feeling_ yang kuat, Ino nekat berkali-kali mengunjungi apartemen pemuda itu tanpa pemberitahuan dan pernah mendapati baju kaos dan celana dalam perempuan di _laundry_ milik Shikamaru. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya diam, berharap bahwa apa yang sedang berkecamuk di kepalanya hanya dugaan kosong.

Ino berpikir bahwa mungkin Shikamaru hanya bosan karena selama ini mereka terpisah. Sejak mereka masuk SMA, hubungan mereka memang agak renggang. Ino memilih sekolah putri, sedangkan Shikamaru memilih sekolah yang jauh dari rumah mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendirian dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Ino sadar, bahwa dialah yang mendesak mereka untuk pacaran. Menutup mata dan telinganya terhadap perasaan Shikamaru yang mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat kecil. Tapi Ino tidak peduli, dia terlanjur mencintai pemuda itu. Dan berharap dengan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih perlahan bisa merubah perasaan Shikamaru terhadapnya.

Tapi nihil. Dua tahun pacaran. Dan semua itu mulai retak saat Shikamaru mengenal gadis yang bernama Temari, senior di sekolahnya. Yah, Ino mengenal gadis itu, karena mereka memang pernah berkenalan. Shikamaru yang mengenalkannya saat Ino berkunjung ke klub sepakbolanya. Gadis itu manager klub itu. Dewasa, anggun, cantik, dan berkharisma. Sangat tipe-nya Shikamaru. Jelas sangat berbeda dengan Ino yang manja dan cerewet, selalu bergantung pada pemuda itu dan mungkin membuatnya bosan.

Mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab kenapa dengan mudahnya pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berlalu begitu saja dari kehidupannya, meninggalkannya. Tanpa tahu bahwa setiap malam setelah malam itu Ino tidak mampu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan lelap.

Setiap dia menutup mata, bayangan Shikamaru selalu muncul, wajah pemuda itu selalu hadir dimimpinya, menghantuinya. Bukan dengan senyum menenangkan, tapi dengan sorot mata tepat seperti tatapannya terakhir kali ketika ingin meninggalkan Ino di malam itu. Dan jelas saja itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Sangat buruk sehingga membuatnya selalu terbangun di tengah malam dengan wajah basah penuh dengan keringat dan airmata.

Dan di sinilah sekarang dia berakhir, sehari setelah Shikamaru meninggalkannya tanpa mengindahkan semua permohonannya. Dia terus mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu dengan berbagai cara, mencoba menemuinya, tapi nihil. Pemuda itu tidak bisa dihubungi apalagi ditemui. Wajar, ini libur musim panas, dan sudah pasti pemuda itu pergi bersama anggota klubnya, atau bahkan bersama gadis itu.

Tapi Ino terus mencoba. Lagi dan lagi. Dan semua itu dia lakukan hanya karena dia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat. Sangat mencintainya. Sampai-sampai dia lupa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Menolak semua ajakan temannya untuk menikmati musim panas. Menolak ajakan ayahnya untuk ikut dinas ke luar kota.

Menghabiskan waktunya untuk terus mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu. Menatap semua foto-foto kebersamaan mereka. Meratapi semua perilakunya yang selalu memaksa Shikamaru dan menyesali kurangnya usaha yang dilakukannya untuk menjadi sosok yang selalu diidamkan pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang dia mendapati dirinya kembali terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang kembali basah karena airmata, sambil memeluk foto yang menampilkan sosoknya bersama Shikamaru saat pertama kali mereka mengenakan seragam SMA mereka.

'_Benar-benar sialan'_ pikirnya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia berjanji untuk mengakhiri keterpurukannya. Tidak ingin menangis lagi. Mencoba untuk membuat rencana hidup yang baru.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ini baru beberapa waktu berlalu, dia sudah kembali terisak. Karena memang tidak bisa dipungkirinya. Shikamaru adalah segalanya baginya. Tidak mudah baginya untuk menyingkirkan bayang-bayang pemuda itu yang selama ini sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dan dia tahu, dia perlu waktu yang lama untuk merelakan kepergian pemuda itu dari sisinya.

Biarlah, dia mengalah untuk detik ini, terus dibiarkannya airmata bertetesan dipipinya. Terus dipeluknya erat bingkai foto itu. Berharap bahwa kenangan yang pernah mereka rajut bisa menjadi pelipur lara dan membantunya untuk merelakan semua yang sudah terjadi.

Ino tidak berniat melupakan pemuda itu. Tidak. Dia tidak akan melupakannya. Pemuda itu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakannya. Dia hanya akan mencoba merelakannya. Mengganti bayang-bayang pemuda itu dengan sosok-sosok yang lain. Keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan siapapun itu yang mampu mengalihkannya dari keterpurukan ini.

Dan terus berdoa di dalam hati, agar wajah pemuda itu berlalu dari bayangannya ketika malam tiba sehingga dia dapat terlelap dan melanjutkan kehidupannya.

.

_**Fin**_

.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**26 Januari 2014**

Hampir satu minggu lebih saya cuma mendengarkan satu lagu ini aja, '_Everytime_'-nya Britney Spears. Diulang-ulang terus. Ga bosan-bosan.

Lagu lama sih, cuma liriknya ngena banget menurut saya. Dan entah kenapa saya suka banget alunan musiknya.

Akhirnya karena keseringan mutar lagu ini, eh, malah dijadiin penpik. Hehe, itu kali ya inspirasi bisa datang dari mana aja.

Meskipun kayaknya 'Hurt'nya mungkin ga tersampaikan. Gomen, saya masih belajar bikin yang ginian... semoga ga kecewa... -_-;

Udah deh...kalo ada kesempatan ketemu lagi di penpik berikutnya ya...

**_Adios..._**

**.**

**.**

**_Presented by:_**

**ookami^^**

**.**

**Nb: kalo punya waktu lebih, boleh tinggalkan jejak...**


End file.
